Spirited Away 3: Dragon-Born Bloodline
by destinybyrne16
Summary: This is my follow-up story of moviefan-92's fanfiction at: /s/3261432/1/Spirited Away 2 Return to the Spirit World - you have to read it before you read mine, and it is SO worth it! This is the story of Chihiro's first-born child Sen, who has to bear the burdens of having such a memorable name in the Spirit World. Read and enjoy! Please leave a review!


**Hi everybody! I just wanted to say 'hi' because this will be my first time writing a book! Hopefully all of you like it enough to leave reviews, or even if you dislike it enough to leave reviews - anything that will make me a better writer!**

 **For my first story, I'm going to do a fanfiction on my favourite anime movie, Spirited Away by Hayao Miyasaki, and another fanfiction by moviefan-92; Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World. I would like to continue moviefan's story, however it will not be in Chihiro's point of view, more her daughter Sen's point of view. Of course, I will write it in third person, but I'll switch between characters as I go, to keep in sync with moviefan's own fanfiction, however I cannot promise you that it will be nearly as good as her's! I'm only sixteen after all, but I'll try my best! Also, if you copy this story to another domain, I'd like for you to give me credit and link it back to this page, I just want to make myself very clear, just in case that happens.**

 **Oh, and P.S. I do not own Spirited Away, it's an actual movie which you can watch at , and the link to moviefan's book: s/3261432/1/Spirited_Away_2_Return_to_the_Spirit_World**

 **Oh, and P.S. I do not own Spirited Away, it's an actual movie which you can watch at , and the link to moviefan-92's book is: s/3261432/1/Spirited_Away_2_Return_to_the_Spirit_World - I HIGHLY reccomend you read it as it is ABSOLUTELY AWESOME, and is just perfect with the film.**

 **Okay, here goes.**

Chapter One: My name is Sen, I'm not Sen

The world is a library, filled with so many things for us to learn. Sen was determined to read every last one of those books. As a River Spirit, it's not like she didn't have the time, and she didn't need money to travel, she could ride the wind, or the waves. She knew they would take her wherever she needed to go.

But she always somehow ended back at Kohaku river.

It had been the place she was born. She knew her parents had been delighted with her birth, but she knew it had happened when they'd least expected it, so her father had let her keep Kohaku river as some sort of family heirloom because she was born there, and since then, she hadn't been able to stay away from it for more than a few days.

It had been years since the day she was born, and she hadn't cared much for keeping track of her age. Her parents had, however, and they had told her she was just over forty-eight years old. Young for a Spirit, yet Sen had chosen to remain a teen, looking just a few years younger than her own parents.

The River Spirit sat atop the Kohaku river, swirling her finger around and around in the crystal water. She smiled, leaning on her hand as she welcomed the feelings of every being in the river. They were happy to see her, as she was them. It had only been a day, but being her own Spirit meant she could travel here at any time, which is exactly what she did.

"Sen! _SEN!_ "

Sen laughed as a familiar voice rang across the short space. She turned just in time to catch the little Forest Spirit she had grown to love over the years they had known each other.

Chouka had taken the form of a small infant child, wearing a yellow Yutaka with butterflies of every colour decorating the fabric. She also wore white tabi socks and plain wood geta, which somehow matched her blonde hair and rabbit ears. Her eyes were bold green and yellow, which made her Yutaka stand out even further against her pale skin.

"I see you every other day, why do you always greet me as though we haven't seen each other in years?"

"Because every hour you're away is like a _century_ to me! No, no - every _minute!_ No, wait, every _second!_ "

She laughed again, letting the little Spirit sit on her lap so she wouldn't fall into the water. She could fly the short distance from the land to the river, but had not yet made it to the other side. Sen did not want to take any chances.

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Chouka asked, staring up at Sen from underneath her chin.

She smiled. Chouka was so adorable, especially when her curiosity got the best of her. The little Forest Spirit was always interested in what Sen had learned, or what events had taken place when Chouka wasn't with her. Sen admired her enthusiasm every time, and always told her everything, never leaving out one little detail.

"Are you still learning Ninjutsu?"

Sen nodded. "It's fun - especially since I'm so good at it now."

"I still don't understand why you need to learn it. We're Spirits - we're never going to die." She pouted. "If you didn't spend so much time training and studying, we could spend more time together."

Sen rolled her eyes. "It's not that I need to learn, I want to. It's something that'll keep me occupied so I don't get bored." Sen looked down at her little friend. "I'll tell you what, to make up for it, why don't we go visit Granny and No-Face?"

"But I thought she was your mama's Granny. Wouldn't that make her your Great-Granny?"

"She told me to call her Granny anyway."

"Oh - then yeah! Of course! I haven't seen Granny in ages!"

Sen jumped up immediately, and Chouka automatically swung onto her friend's back.

Sen's eyes glowed aqua, and she floated upwards as her pale skin turned to white scales, and her black hair grew longer and turned lighter, matching the colour of her eyes as it spread all the way down the back of her now snake-like body. Her antler's shot out of her head, which turned lupine, and her teeth grew long and sharp, along with her claws, which sprouted from bird-like talons. Her eyes opened as she rose higher into the air, her long whiskers adapting quickly to the change.

"Woo-hoo!" Chouka yelled with excitement.

The wind felt amazing around Sen as she moved quickly through the air, riding the currents of the wind as though they were water. Chouka held onto her large antlers as her best friend sped through the air as easy as breathing. It was sad that Sen didn't realise how amazing she truly was. It wasn't every day you met a Spirit that could change into a dragon as beautiful as her. Chouka wished that she could, it would make life a whole lot easier.

Above the clouds, the air was crisp, and fresh, and Sen welcomed the breeze, allowing it passage along her beautiful silver scales. She closed her eyes as she dipped and twirled in and out of the air currents like a fish through water, her muscles flexing and tensing at all the right times. She trusted her instincts, letting them carry her across the sky like a bird, and she smiled, opening her eyes as the sky blessed her with its beauty.

After a while, Sen slowed down and began to descend from the clouds; a silver string caught in the wind. Fresh, clean air turned to a musky, earthy scent as she landed softly on the ground outside Zeniba's cottage and waited for Chouka to jump to the ground before turning back to her human form. She dusted down her clothes and headed into the cottage, the lamp above her head waving at her as she did. Chouka waved back, while Sen inclined her head.

The door was already open by the time Sen got there, and she smiled. Granny always did know when she was coming.

"Granny!"

Chouka threw herself at the old woman, who smiled and caught her with open arms. It was a surprise that the old woman was able to stop the force that was the little Forest Spirit. Chouka could be overbearing at the best of times.

"Chouka dear, it's great to see you! I see Sen's brought you with her this time."

"I had to make it up to her." Sen smiled and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm always busy, so I don't have enough time to play with her. Maybe you could keep her company while I do some work in the crop fields?"

"Of course my dear - No-Face and I were just looking for another pair of hands to help with the spinning of the yarn, weren't we?"

No-Face peered around the door, being extremely wary of the little Forest Spirit. "Ah." he replied. They were looking for another pair of hands, but that little girl was too energetic for his liking - he could never keep up.

"Well then, let's all get to work, shall we?"

Sen tied up her sleeves and pinned her hair back with the hair slides she kept inside her pocket. She headed to the crop fields behind the cottage, picking up where she had last left off - tending to the growing shrubs.

"Grandma, why does Sen work so hard all the time?"

Grandma smiled, patting Chouka's head. "Do you remember me telling you the story of Sen's mother?"

"No. Which one was that?"

"Let's go sit inside; we can work while we talk."

No-Face opened the door, allowing Zeniba and Chouka through. He glanced at Sen before closing the door slowly, then took his place at the spindle, listening to the story, even though he had been a part of it. The wheel creaked while he worked.

"Fifty-five years ago a little human girl stumbled upon the Gate by pure accident. Her father thought the Gate was an old abandoned theme park, and had ventured further to discover more about it. Sen's mother was that little girl, and her name was Chihiro."

"I remember you telling me the story of Chihiro once being human."

Zeniba smiled at the memories, then returned to the story. "After a while, Chihiro's father followed the scent of food cooking early in one of the Bathhouse restaurants.  
Unfortunately, if a human is caught eating food in the Spirit World without permission, my twin sister Yubaba turns them into pigs. Chihiro's parents were victims of that."

"I remember - the grumpy old sister!" Chouka cried.

Zeniba chuckled. "Yes, that's right. Anyway, if a human spends too long in our world, they begin to disappear if they don't eat anything, as their bodies are full flesh and blood, whereas ours are made of some form of ectoplasm."

"Eww - you mean that gooey stuff ghosts are made of?!"

"Yes, but not quite, as we can be quite solid if we want to be. Of course, Sen's mother began disappearing not very long after she entered our world, but Haku found her just in time, and gave her a berry to eat so she wouldn't."

"Haku? You mean Sen's papa?"

"That's right. Haku and Chihiro had already met before this point, however neither of them really remembered. Haku helped Chihiro by sending her to Kamajii - the boiler man. However Kamajii didn't need anymore people to work for him, so he sent Chihiro on her way with Lin to my sister. My sister has to give anybody a job who asks, as were the conditions of her taking over the bathhouse from our parents, however, she decided she would take the names of her employees so she could have more control over them. The same thing happened with Chihiro, and she was given the name Sen."

"Wait, Sen? Is that where Sen got her name from?"

"Yes, Boh came up with the idea." Zeniba smiled, then frowned, gazing outside at the hard-working girl. Sen stopped working for a second to wipe her face, then resumed her diligent ways once more. "Unfortunately, Sen isn't too happy with that decision, though she may not show it."

"Huh? How so?"

Zeniba turned back to knitting, her eyebrows still furrowed. "Chihiro is brave, and she achieved a lot of things while she was here. She managed to tame my sister, gain skills that shouldn't have been possible for a human amongst Spirits, she overcame No-Face when he was at his worst - oh, the list is endless. However..." Zeniba paused once more and turned back to Sen. "She completed all of those things while under the name of Sen, so everybody expects great things from her first-born daughter, who carries a name that holds a lot of memories, and, for Sen herself, a lot of burdens."

"But how does that answer my question?"

The old Witch sighed. "Sen works so hard because she wants to be _Sen_ , not follow the name Sen."

"Huh?"

"It will make sense to you when you want it to. Just be patient. Sen is."

Sen finished the last row of crops and wiped her forehead, her grubby hands leaving streaks of earth on her fair skin. She smiled with satisfaction and looked up, rubbing her neck as her eyes took to the sky.  
 _  
There. Done. One small step every time, and eventually?_  
 _  
I'll be worth it._

 **How was that for my first chapter everybody? Please leave some reviews, and tell me what you thought of it! Don't forget to watch the original movie, and read moviefan-92's story because mine's just a follow-up of her AMAZING plot! The link is at the top if you haven't already read it. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you carry on reading! Chow for now!**


End file.
